My Adventures in Super Jail!
by Park Ryder
Summary: After getting on the wrong bus 11 year old Melinda Ryder is in Superjail and goes on crazy adventures with The Warden, Jared, Alice, and Jail bot.
1. Melinda's Bio

**Hello everybody I am Park Ryder. I usually write Regular Show stories but lately, I lost my "spark" into writing it because I'm busy with school and plus some of the episodes have gotten stale. When I saw Super jail for the first time, I fell in love with it because of my favorite character: The Warden.**

**Anyway this story is about my OC Melinda Ryder accidently goes to Super jail. Over there she has amazing but yet deadly adventures with The Warden, Jared, Alice, etc. As the story goes by, you will learn some stuff about Melinda's and The Warden past. **

**Before I write Chapter 1 this page will be about Melinda's bio and what you will about her. So here it is!**

Name -

Melinda Ryder

**Age - **11

**Height** - 4'11

**Description **- She have pale skin, black eyes, messy black hair tied in 2 low pigtails.

**Clothes** - Wears an overall jean dress with pockets, underneath she wears a short sleeve black shirt. Wears a fedora, mismatched stripe socks with converse, black fingerless lace gloves, and her right arm and left leg is peach skin color.

**Personality - **She's nice, caring, tomboyish, sarcastic, smart, daring, brave, and bad tempered

**Additional Info - **She can impress the warden with her ideas of super jail. She can be violent if some tease her or someone hurts someone she cares about. She can draw and write well sing and play guitar, drums, bongos, saxophone, xylophone and piano. Knows karate and gymnastics so she can fight really well and owns a pocket knife and taser.

**Secret - **She wants take over super jail when the Warden dies of old age.

**Hope you like the bio! The first chapter will be put up today! **


	2. How I Got into Superjail

**Okay so here is the first chapter of my new Super jail story! **

**This is about Melinda accidentally going to the super jail and she gets amaze by it.**

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

**Melinda's P.O.V.**

Well it was just another normal day for me in the city. Just an 11-year-old wandering in the streets with her stuff. Well, the only thing I have is my book bag that's filled with clothes, *I went to go do laundry*, my art stuff, and my stuff rabbit name Hopper. He's the only friend I have in this cruel world.

I don't have any families; the only home I got is a dojo/gymnastic but the people don't really care about me. They only like me for my skills and I want people to like me for who I am not just my skills. The kids there is scared of me because I was in a fight for one of them a year ago for teasing me and I broke her arm. So I'm like a lone wolf and lone wolves live alone, and they die alone and that's what going to happen to me in a few years.

I just waiting to the bus to come to take me back to the hell hole they called a dojo/gymnastic. After 15 minutes a gray bus came at the stop I was waiting on. I got on and noticed there was a lot of people were criminals because they were all wearing orange uniforms and I looked a bit scared.

Bus Driver - "Hey kid, aren't you coming inside?"

Melinda - "Yeah sure."

I got inside and sat down on an empty seat. I figure I stay here because they will stop at the "home" and go to take the criminals to jail. My second reason: I'm too lazy to wait for another bus. When the door closed, I noticed the bus is being lifted up by a gigantic magnet and I was starting to get confused and scared. Then the bus began to float off the ground and go really fast and I felt like I wanted to puke.

What it felt like forever, the bus finally stopped and I saw we landed on inside a volcano. When all the prisoners got off I also got off and saw a bunch of people dying and getting killed by lasers, mutants, other prisoners. Most people would be scared, but I was amazed by it because I like to see bad guys suffer. When I got off the bus I hid behind a wall and began to draw in my sketchbook the things I saw in this amazing jail even adding my own ideas. Not that I mean to brag but I am a very talented artist.

While I was drawing I heard music and then a tall man dressed in a purple with matching pants, a light yellow shirt, red bow tie, pink cummerbund, gray gloves, a purple top hat with pink sash, and a cane in hand. He also wears sunset-tinted sunglasses, His hair is very short, spiky and jet-black, he also has pale skin, and a large tooth gap. He looks like Willy Wonka but without the brown curly hair.

The Warden - "Hello there I'm the Warden. Welcome to Super jail!"

Super jail? That seems like an awesome name for this kind of jail.

The Warden - "Now before I let you guys out, do any of you have questions?"

One nervous criminal raised his hand.

Warden - "Yes?"

Criminal - "Um…When can we leave?"

The warden had the "really?" look and just snapped his finger. Then a robot that looked a corpse burned the guy to death! The other criminals looked scared and shocked what they just saw. That robot is amazing! I'm definitely adding him into my sketchbook.

Warden - "Now first off: NEVER asked me that question again. Second, enjoy your stay at super jail!"

Even though the place is amazing, I can't let that Willy Bonkers guy see me he will probably tried to kill me! I quickly ran away and luckily I saw an evaluator! I got inside and pushed the button to close the door. I looked around and saw there was a lot of buttons and I didn't know which one to press. I saw a button that said "W.O." on it and I figured that sound safe so I pressed it. Then the elevator went up really high and then the door opened and my eyes widen in amazement. The room looked like an office and there was lot of robots, cool decorations, etc. I'm starting too really like this place!

**Hope you all like it! **


	3. Meeting the Warden

**Hello everybody **** I just wanted to say thank you for liking my Super Jail story I really appreciate it. **

**This chapter is about Melinda meeting the Warden for the first time and the other characters. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! :D**

This office is amazing! It was colorful; there were a lot of cool decorations, computers, a desk and a wheelie, chair. I even saw a couple of huge boxes in the room and one of them was stack up in a tower. I heard the elevator ding and I realize somebody coming so I hid behind one of the boxes. The elevator door opens and it was the Warden! Follow by that robot, a muscular woman, and big-headed nervous guy.

The Warden - *throwing the papers on the floor* No! No! No! These new ideas are good enough Jared!"

Jared - "B-B-But sir! I just thought having some classrooms would…You know? Education the prisoners!"

Warden - "Education? Jared you know *transform into a teacher* education is one of most BORING thing in the entire world! It like almost in possible to teach *turned into a lot of students* those prisoners about anything! *turns back to normal*

Melinda - *to herself* "No wonder I'm not suppose to escaped the warden is a psycho!"

Alice - "How about a movie theater?"

Warden - That's a great idea! People around the jail even the world would see how I'm awesome and famous I am!"

Okay the spying game is over, I got to get out of here so I won't be killed or burnt to death. I quietly began to walk away while the Warden and his buddies didn't see me. Unfortunately I bumped into the box tower and it fell on top of me.

Melinda - AHH! *the box tower fell on me*

Warden - *heard the noise and looked around* Huh? What the hell was that?"

Jailbot beeps and use its arm and it grabbed the back of my shirt. Then he showed me to the Warden and I did a nervous smiled and wave at him.

The Warden - *scared but strict tone* Who are you and where did you come from?"

Melinda - "I'm Melinda Ryder."

The Warden - "Hm. Nice to meet you Melinda. Jailbot, take her to the storage room."

Melinda - "What!"

Jared - "Wait! Warden you can do that! S-She just a kid!"

Warden - "Well what else I'm supposed to do with her?"

Alice - "You can like call her parents."

Warden - "Good idea! *to Melinda* before I call you're parents little girl, have they ever tell you not to go to strange places?"

Melinda - "No. But they did tell me that all you need in life is a computer and TV. That why we are cutting off your arm and leg."

Warden - "Wait what?"

Melinda - "My parents cut off my right arm and left leg for a computer and TV. Then I got the new one I got now "show them my right arm and left leg* Pretty cool huh?"

Jared - "WHAT!? NO IT'S NOT COOL!"

Melinda - *confused* What do you mean?""

Jared - "Parents jobs are to protect and love their children! Not cut off their arm and leg."

Melinda "Really?"

Warden - *a bit sadden and look uncomfortable* Yeah…On second thought, Jailbot let her go"

The Jailbot put me down. Then Warden, Alice, and Jared went to a corner and huddle in a circle.

Jared - "What are you going to do sir?"

Warden - "Simple. Let her stay here for a few days, and take her to the orphanage."

Alice - "That does seem fair."

Jared - "But sir, don't you think she should…Stay here?"

Warden - "No way! I'm a bust person I don't have time to take care of a kid. My mind is already made up."

They came back to me and the warden said:

Warden - "Okay so I thought you can stay here!"

Melinda - "Wow thanks!"

I hugged him and ran out to see more of that super jail.

Jared - "You didn't tell her?"

Warden - "No. I'm gonna wait for the right time. Beside she will be happy in an orphanage…I think..."

**Hope you all like it! **


	4. Spending the Day with The Warden

**Hello everybody! I'm so glad that I'm getting followers and reviews for my story! But I hope I get more people to review and favor it. **

**Anyway this chapter is about Melinda spending the day with the Warden. They began to get along and have fun together.**

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

It had been three days since I been in Super jail. I was kind of happy because the people are treating me better and I get to see the bad guy suffer. I had to sleep in a private jail cell because my room wasn't ready yet. I noticed the Warden don't talk to me but it probably because he's too busy. I spend most of my time watching super jail and drawing some pictures and one day I decide to do something to impress the Warden.

While the Warden was walking he noticed the inmates were swimming in a gigantic pool. They were having fun and throwing beach balls and still stabbing and killing each other.

Warden - "What the hell? JARED!"

Jared quickly came to the Warden.

Jared - "Y-Yes sir?"

Warden - "Who order this swimming pool?"

Jared - "Oh um…It was M-Melinda."

Warden - "MELINDA?! Oh that little brat is going to pay!"

I was a few feet from the swimming pool. I was busy drawing and then I saw the Warden coming up to me.

Melinda - "Oh hey Warden."

Warden - "Don't hey me Belinda! Why didn't you order a swimming pool? And worse, why didn't the guys invited ME to join?"

Melinda - "That's not a swimming pool."

Warden - "What are you talking about?"

Melinda - "Take a closer look."

The Warden turned around and saw robots putting a match and dropped it in the pool. The pool caught on fire and the inmates burned to death. The Warden looked disbursed and impressed.

Melinda - "I tricked them going to into a pool of gasoline and they get burned to death."

Warden - "Wow that's seemed impressive."

Man - "Hey Warden! You killed my friend with that swimming pool! Now you are going to pay!"

The Warden whimper and started to get scared. The guy was about the punch him, but I kick him in his private area. The guy screamed in pain, and I kicked his face, punch his stomach, and kick him in the head which knocked him out. The Warden saw what I did and said:

The Warden - "How did you do that?"

Melinda - "My parents left me at a dojo/gymnastic when I was little. Then they never came back."

The Warden - "sad* Wow…"

Melinda - "Yeah. Well I better go back to my cell."

Warden - "Wait Mel, why don't you spend the day with me?"

Melinda - "Sure! It sounds fun."

The Warden and I first went to the lunch room. We secretly put chocolate super lax in the jail mates food and they end up going to the bathroom, some pooped themselves, and some even got exploded diarrhea and some died from it. Me and the Warden giggled and did a fist bump. Then me and the Warden went to Jared office, put a mouse traps under his chair and quickly left the room. When Jared came into the room, he sat on the chair and the mouse traps began to pinch him and he screamed in pain and me and the Warden laughs. Then the warden began to push me on the swing and he pushed me high enough to crash into the window. Then I stole all the bad guys' money and candy. I jumped into the Warden's arm and we both laugh and ran away with the inmates throwing trash at us.

After a long day of pranking and killing, we took a break and head for the Warden office.

Melinda - "That was the best day of my life!"

Warden - "Me too! I never realize spending time with a kid would so much fun AHH!"

He saw my lego pieces and it was built of his jail.

Warden - *scared* Um what is that?"

Melinda - "Oh my lego pieces! You like them?"

The Warden quickly had a flashback of his father slipping on his legos and he tripped and gotten hang. The Warden shook his head and said:

Warden - "Get rid of them!"

Melinda - "Why?"

Warden - "Because they are not allowing here! They are stupid, boring, hard, and they are"

He slipped on some of them and was about to fall out the window.

Melinda - "WARDEN!"

**Hope you all like it!**


	5. Should I Do It?

**Hey guys I'm glad you all like chapter 4 of my story! I really appreciated it.**

**This chapter is about Melinda saving the Warden. This make the Warden decide whether he should get rid of her. I would like to thank my good friend AnimeToonz19 for helping me with this chapter :) **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

Melinda - "WARDEN"

The Warden was about to fall out the window. I grabbed him by his shirt and he was half way out the window. I kept pulling with all my strength to get him back inside. I heard Warden's shirt ripping but I kept on pulling to save Warden's life. Then what it finally felt like forever, I managed to pull the Warden inside the office, but half of his shirt ended up in my hands. I walked up to the Warden and asked him:

Melinda - "You okay Warden?"

Warden - *groans and standing up* Yeah I'm fine. You…Saved my life."

Melinda - "Yeah that's what friends do."

Warden - "Yeah…"

Melinda - "I'm gonna go back to my cell, I mean room."

I left the office and The Warden looks shocked and remorseful. A child never had saved him or has the same thing in common with him. For the first time when it come to a kid, his inner child is happy and calm not wanting to kill Melinda. Now he doesn't sure if he wants to get rid of Melinda.

Warden - "What should I do?"

Soon a devil version of the Warden came out and said:

Devil Warden - "I'll tell you what you should do!"

The Warden saw the devil version of him dressed as a biker gang but with devil horns.

Warden - "Who are you?"

Devil Warden - "I'm you but as a devil."

Warden - "Oh. Nice clothes."

Devil Warden - "Thanks. Anyway regular me, you should get rid of Melinda! She's nothing but a little brat."

Then an angel version of the Warden came out. He dresses in a white tux with a halo above the head.

Warden - "You're the angel version of me?"

Angel Warden - "Yes I am."

Warden - "Augh I look stupid in a white tux."

Angel Warden - "My regular clothing got messed up in the washer. Anyway you shouldn't get rid of Melinda. She the only child you actually like!"

Devil Warden - "Don't listen to that sissy! What if she tries to kill you and take over Super jail?"

Angel Warden - "Think of the fun times you had with Melinda!"

Devil Warden - "She the one who brought legos to office that nearly killed you. May I remind you that it also cause papa's death!"

Angel - "She didn't mean to bring them. She just wanted to play with him and have fun. How she's supposed know about papa's death she not a mind reader."

Warden - "Well I…"

Devil Warden - "You should listen to me!"

Angel Warden - "No me!"

Devil Warden - "Wanna fight goody two shoes?"

Angel Warden - "You bet ya evil guy!"

They both go inside the Warden's head and started to beat each up. The Warden holds his head as the guys were fighting in his head.

Jared - "Warden!"

The Warden shook his head and said:

The Warden - "What is it Jared?"

Jared - "I found some really great orphanages you send the little brat Melinda to and-"

The Warden - *angry* don't you called Melinda a brat! You understand me?"

Jared - "Huh? B-But sir, I thought you wanted to get rid of her."

The Warden - "I do! At least…I think I do. I feel like one side is telling to get rid of her because she's a kid, but the other half telling me to keep her because she likes me and her past is worse than other people I know of."

Jared - "Maybe you should keep her. You seem to like her and she is similar to you."

The Warden is unsure what to do. He goes to the elevator and saw me cleaning my "room". He goes inside and said:

Warden - "Miranda?"

Melinda - "It's Melinda. What is it?"

Warden - "I have been thinking…How would you like to live in Super jail forever?"

Melinda - *excited* Forever! Really?!"

Warden - "Yeah! You make a fun new addition to Super jail with your fresh ideas."

Melinda - *hugs him* - Oh thank you Warden!"

Warden - "I'll even make you a new room that's better than this cell."

Melinda - "Thank you!"

Warden - "You know what would make this day even better?"

Melinda - "What's that?"

Warden - "Ice cream party!"

Melinda - "Awesome!"

**Hope you all like it! :D **


	6. Sugar Drunk Part 1

**Hello! I just want to say thank you for liking my story.  
**

**This chapter is about The Mistress taking Melinda away from the Warden thinking he not mature or reasonable enough to take care of her. The warden decides to go to Ultra Prison to get Melinda back.**

**So relax and enjoy the story: D**

**Also please review and leave a comment. I really want more people to like my story.**

In the Super jail lunchroom, everybody was asleep, cover in ice cream, blood, and some where even dead. The warden was knocking out on the table with ice cream on his face and I was asleep on his chest. Then it was morning and some mutant birds came and made loud noise and that what woke everybody up.

Warden - *acts like he's drunk* Augh what happen?"

Melinda - "Man I feel like I got a giant brain freeze."

Warden - "What happen last night?"

Jared - "Um sure, we had an ice cream party."

Alice - "Man that was some kind of party we had." 

Melinda - "I think some of them died of brain freeze."

Warden - "Wow that must have been some ice cream party huh Ashley?"

Melinda - "Melinda."

Why does he forget my name?"

Warden - "Whatever. The important thing is that we get to keep Melinda and nothing will ever change that!"

But then a pink scooter/jet came down and crashed into the kitchen. The door open and a woman who look like the girl version of the warden. She's has short black hair, wearing a pink cloche hat with a flower on it and has pink spectacles. Her outfit consists of a bright yellow top with flared shoulders, a green tie, pink suspenders and shorts, a belt with a pink triangle, and a pair of tall pink boots with yellow tops and carrying a riding crop. A pink robot came out with a realistic face came out and a women who has long red hair, held up into a curly beehive style on top with the rest of her hair hanging down. She wears pink bows in her hair, a matching top, and a gray skirt with pink high heels and is also short and pudgy.

The Mistress - "Hello you overgrown man child."

The Warden - "Well if it's the mistress or should I say: "The Cootie Queen!"

Melinda - "Warden who is this chick?"

The Warden - "That's the Mistress of Ultra Prison. She thinks her jail is SO cool! But my prison is WAY better! So why are you here?"

The Mistress - "I'm because I'm going to take Melinda Ryder to Ultra Prison as her new guardian!"

Warden - "WHAT?!"

Melinda - "WHAT?!"

Jared - "WHAT!?"

Alice - *waking up from being drunk* Huh?"

Mistress - "It's okay young lady. I'm here to take you from this so call jail."

Melinda - "Warden! Don't let her take me!" *runs and hugs the Warden*

The Warden - "Get your girly hand off my girl! She's mine and I'm the one who's going to take care of her! I'm a great guardian."

The Mistress - "Oh yeah? Well I'm a better guardian than you!"

The Warden - "Said who?"

The Mistress - "Said the document you send me about giving Melinda to me." 

Melinda - *shocked and sadden* Warden…Is that true?"

The Warden - "What document? I never signed any document."

The Mistress - "Really? Then what do you called this? *show him the document and it had the warden name on it and Jared took the paper to look at it*

Jared - "Warden this is your handwriting." 

The Warden - "When I did do that? I don't even- *gasps*

**Flashback **

_Melinda, the Warden, and the others inmates are all having a sugar rush from eating too many ice creams. The Warden was so hyper he was literally jumping off the walls. Jailbot came and show him the papers._

_The Warden - *really fast* Well no problem! I can do it REALLY REALLY fast! _

_The Warden began to sign the papers really fast without even reading them. Then he continues to bounce off the walls really fast. _

**Flashback ends**

The Warden - "Well that doesn't prove anything! I was drunk with sugar and it made me violent!"

The Mistress - "Well I'm violent now! She's coming with me."

She grabbed me, slung me over my shoulder and began to drive away on the scooter along with her workers.

Melinda - *sobbing* WARRRDEEENNN!"

The Warden - *sobbing* BELINDA!"

Jared - "IT"S MELINDA!"

**Hope you all like it! :D**


End file.
